


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Dance With Me, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Dancing, no betas we die like men, seedy little bar, self indulgent, tired of the fighting, weary from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: “You’re shorter than me.”“By one inch.”“Still shorter than me. Your arms should be around my shoulders instead.”Pelna rolled his eyes. “Not this time, hero. I’m leading.”
Relationships: Pelna Khara/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred after listening to "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex on repeat for a good hour (I'm obsessed with it right now, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2Jz3vMYSJc )
> 
> It's completely self indulgent. Short, sweet, simple. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The group had been sitting together in a seedy little bar, tucked away in a corner of Insomnia that typically most people didn’t frequent. Tonight was the exception however, as the owners had managed to get a band to perform, which gave the atmosphere a little more life. 

It was exactly what they needed after the mission they had just come home from. Fifteen dead, ten wounded. While they had won that battle, no one enjoyed having to take the bodies of their fallen comrades back with them. A sign that even if they won, they were still losing. 

No one was talking, too weary from the heavy events. Just taking in the music, the chatter around them, nursing their drinks, when the song shifted and Pelna got out of his seat to stand next to Nyx.

“Come dance with me.”

Nyx looked up from his beer, confused by the sentence he just heard. Was Pelna asking him to dance? “What?”

“Come dance with me.” Pelna repeated. 

Eyebrow cocked, Nyx snorted and went back to his beer. “No thanks, Pel. I don’t dance.”

Pelna huffed, grabbed the beer and set it aside as he pulled Nyx by the arm out of his chair. “It wasn’t a question. Come on.”

Nyx was about to protest when Crowe threw her feet up on his chair and smirked, waving them away towards the dance floor. “Go on, it won’t kill you to have one dance.”

While Nyx had a snarky response on his tongue, it was lost as Pelna pulled him through the small crowd to an open spot, placing his hands on Nyx’s waist. Nyx who had gone completely stiff, with arms folded across his chest.

“You’re shorter than me.”

“By one inch.”

“Still shorter than me. Your arms should be around my shoulders instead.”

Pelna rolled his eyes. “Not this time, hero. I’m leading.”

With a huff, Nyx reluctantly unfolded his arms wrapped his arms around Pelna’s neck and shoulders. It wasn’t a lie that Nyx didn’t dance, at least not to _this_ type of music, but this also wasn't something that needed anything extravagant. Just the two of them, swaying together, losing themselves in the music.

As the song continued on, Nyx had finally relaxed enough to rest his head against the side of Pelna’s, listening as Pelna sang along softly. 

_“Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby…_  
_As long as you’re with me, you’ll be just fine…_  
_Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby…_  
_Nothing’s gonna take you from my side…”_

“It’s a lie you know.” Nyx murmured softly. 

“What is?”

“The song”

“And if it is?”

Nyx snorted softly before sighing against Pelna’s ear, causing a shiver to go through his body. Pelna wrapped his arms a little tighter around Nyx’s waist as he leaned his head away enough for Nyx to look back at him, their eyes meeting. 

“Even if it is a lie, can we believe it for tonight? Please? That tonight, you’ll be okay with me.”

“Mmm…” Nyx simply closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Pelna’s, letting his fingers trail along Pelna’s neck and hairline. They stood there for a few moments, swaying to the last few seconds of the song before Nyx opened his eyes again and pulled his hand up to caress Pelna’s cheek. 

“We can have tonight.”


End file.
